


Ametrine Gemstones

by River_Laughlin



Series: Gemstones [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Rape, Self-Harm, Suicide, real world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Laughlin/pseuds/River_Laughlin
Summary: Yang is struggling to hold it together, but when something unexpected comes along she must fight through the pain to reach happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

Yang sat in the back of her mother’s black sedan. They were going to the party store to get the decorations for Ruby’s birthday and it was just the two of them. Yang was chatting away with her mother about possible themes, Summer smiled in the rear-view mirror and Yang smiled back. They were stopped at a red light, once it turned green Summer proceeded. There was a loud honk that turned Yang’s attention out the window next to her. There was an angry looking man in a truck speeding towards her, passing right through the red light. Yang looked back in the mirror and met her mother’s eyes, before hearing a loud crunch. Everything went dark.

Yang shot up from the bed, she was covered in sweat making a few strands of hair stick to her face. She pulled her yellow tank top away from her skin, feeling it’s resistance. Turning to see if she had woken Blake. She smiled at Blake’s sleeping form and laid back down, staring into the darkness of Blake’s room. 

Yang pulled her bike into the driveway of the house she was forced to call home. She wished more than anything that she could take her sister and run to Blake’s. That was her real home, but she had to return here. She didn’t want to risk something happening to Ruby.

She walked through the front door and smiled at the sound of Ruby humming in the kitchen. She watched her father walk up to her. He pulled her in and placed a kiss against the skin of her shoulder. 

“Not here, Ruby could see.” Yang said turning from him. “Hmm that’s true, I don’t mind. Maybe she could join in.” He whispered into her ear. He knew it was the right thing to say. Any hint that he might touch Ruby instead always got him what he wanted.

Yang turned her head and gave a slight nod. She gestured for him to follow her upstairs and he complied. She waited for him to enter her room and closed the door locking it. She didn’t want Ruby knowing what their father was really like. If she knew about it there would be no way to stop him from hurting her. Yang would never let that happen.

She was pulled from her thoughts by her father pressing his hands against her breasts. She tried to ignore the familiar nausea that had begun to surface. He ran his hand up her left thigh and cupped her butt. Shoving her on to the bed, he yanked her jeans down and moved her panties to the side. Just enough for him to get what he wanted.

Yang watched as her father began removing his pants and reached over and pulled a condom out of the drawer in her side table and threw it at his chest. “I really don’t want to deal with being pregnant” She said, cringing at the thought of having that conversation with Blake.

Yang looked away, not wanting to see what she knew was next. She felt him grab onto her thighs and bit her lip to stifle a scream as he pressed into her. She did everything in her power not to cry. Fearing what he would do if she killed his mood.

What was she letting this happen? She should just take Ruby and run. Tell the police about what their dad was doing and about their uncle’s kiddie porn collection. She knew she couldn’t, the risk that they would separate her from Ruby was too great. What if Ruby was placed into the hands of someone just like their father, or worse? At least Yang could protect her from this here.

Yang winced at the soreness that was beginning to develop from his hard thrusts. She didn’t bother complaining, it wouldn’t make a difference. At least it seemed like he was almost done. Her muscles went rigid at the sound of knocking on her door. 

“Yang? I made muffins, you should come down.” Ruby said in her usual cheery voice. Completely unaware of what was going on just behind the door. “Ok I’m just getting changed. I’ll be down in a bit.” Yang replied, glad to hear the sound of Ruby bouncing back down the hall.

Yang pulled on a new shirt and reached for some jeans, watching her father leave without giving her so much as a second glance. She got up and walked into the bathroom, trying her best to keep quiet as she vomited.

She tried to keep cheery as she went into the kitchen to look for Ruby. Yang grabbed a blueberry muffin and started chewing on it as she moved around the kitchen. She didn’t want to stay in the house all day and figured it was smart to pack a lunch. She had almost finished her muffin when she knocked on her sister’s door.

Getting no answer, she slowly pushed the door open. Ruby was at her desk with her headphones on. Yang walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck, gently pulling the headphones down with one hand.

Ruby turned back to look at her, a little bit of annoyance in her gaze. Which quickly turned to joy when Yang said, “Let’s go for a ride.” Ruby shot up and ran to her closet pulling on old black leather riding jacket and grabbing her helmet before Yang could even register where she went. 

Yang smiled and handed Ruby the backpack with their lunch in it and headed back to her room. She grabbed her own faded yellow jacket and helmet, and put on her boots. She sent a text to Blake to let her know she was going to spend the day with Ruby and she might be out of cell range, but would be over later. 

She reached over to her dresser and grabbed her keys, smiling at how good the rest of her day would be. Ruby was spending the night with Nora and Pyrrha. So, she could stay with Blake. Something she only got to do when Ruby was going somewhere for the night. Yang smiled as she went down the stairs, seeing her baby sister bouncing excitedly on her heels by the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang revved the engine, sending her flying down the highway into the canyon. It was a nice day and Blake was busy with her mom. So, it was the perfect time to take Ruby to the river. She hadn’t told Ruby where they were going. She smiled when Ruby squoze her waist in excitement a soon as she realized where Yang was taking her.

Yang ran her was through the curves of the mountain. Loving the feel of the wind on her jacket and the warmth of her baby sister against her back. Yang wished she could do this with her more, but she was saving every scrap of money she could to get the two of them away from their father. She had to get out fast, before she couldn’t stop him from going after Ruby.

The sight of the turn off to the River pulled her from those gloomy thoughts and made her smile. She pulled to a stop and let Ruby climb off before gently got off and set the stand. She stretched and turned to find that her sister had already disappeared down the path. _“That girl should really go out for track.”_ Yang thought to herself as she headed down the path after Ruby.

Yang set her helmet on a rock and joined Ruby at the water’s edge. “I love the sound of the wind through the trees and the rushing water. It sounds nice with the animal noises.” Ruby said. She had her head tilted back and her eyes closed as she sat on a rock near the edge.

It did sound nice. Everything was so peaceful out here. Yang walked over and took a seat next to Ruby. She took off her boots and socks and let her feet dip into the water.

“So how long are you grounded for?” Ruby asked looking up at her big sister. “What makes you think I’m grounded?” Yang replied smiling.

“Dad seemed pretty mad when you didn’t come home last night. Then when you got back this morning you two disappeared. Then Dad basically stormed out on his way to work. Did you guys fight?” Ruby explained. Yang wished that was what happened.

“No I talked my way out of it. No grounded.” Yang chuckled at Ruby’s expression. “I never get away with anything! How do you do that?” Ruby pouted. “So, where were you?”

“You know I only go to one place Rubes.” Yang said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “How are Blake’s parents ok with you staying over so much?” Ruby asked.

“Well they don’t always know. I heard a rumor that a certain blonde dork asked you out.” Yang smirked to herself knowing that Ruby couldn’t escape her teasing out here. Ruby looked down in an attempt to hide her blush. Yang noticed and started tickling her sides.  “So, it’s true then?” she said before staring singing “Ruby and Jaune sitting in a tree.”

“Yang quit it!” Ruby interrupted, squirming away from her sister’s evil fingers.

* * *

 

Yang pulled up to Blake’s home, seeing that the driveway was empty. She decided to park her bike along the side of the house. Hoping that Kali wouldn’t see it, more like prayed. That woman had freakishly good eye sight in the dark.

Yang jogged up to the front door and rang the bell, but there was no answer. She tried a few more times, all with the same results. Yang reached out and tried the handle, finding it unlocked. She walked in and called out “Blake?” there was no answer. She started looking around the house for her.

Blake was sitting on the couch in the living room. She had a book in her hand and a pair of earbuds in her ears. Yang walked up behind her and let an arm hand over her shoulder from the back of the couch and pulled the ear bud out of the ear on the other side.

“You should be more careful, and make sure the door is locked. What if it wasn’t me that came in?” Yang said. _“It could have been a creep like my Dad.”_ Yang thought to herself.

“Don’t be paranoid. How was your day with Ruby? Did you two have a good ride?” Blake said as she pulled Yang onto the couch and lay the book down on her lap while pulling the other earbud free.

“It was fun, nice to get out of the house and spend some time with her. How was your day?” Yang replied, wrapping an arm around Blake’s shoulders and pulling her in.

“Good, Mom is looking into buying a new piano. I think she is going to go with a glossy black upright." Yang frowned, she liked the old wooden one that sat across the living room with its squeaky bench. She looked over at it and smiled.

She remembered the lessons Kali had given her when she was a kid. They were how she met Blake. Yang got up and walked over to it. She took a seat on the bench and smiled at the familiar squeak of the bench. She lifted the key guard and started playing the midnight sonata. “But I like this one.” Yang whined.

Blake knew how much that piano and the lessons her mother had given her meant to Yang, she didn’t even need to guess what was going through Yang’s head at that moment.

Yang didn’t even notice Blake had moved until she felt her arms wrap around her neck. Yang smiled at the hug. Without this piano, they would never have become friends, let alone girlfriends. They both silently decided to talk Kali out of replacing it.

Blake grabbed onto Yang’s arm and pulled her from the room and up the stairs, leaving her book forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Yang followed Blake into a familiar room. Yang smiled at the way the room always smelled like old books. There was a large bookcase on the wall next to the door opposite a large window with a desk underneath it. Blake’s room was quite large and the queen bed in the middle of the room along with the reading chair that sat beside the bookcase did nothing to clutter it. Blake’s family had quite a lot of money, her dad was a politician.

The room and large house that Blake lived in had once intimidated Yang, now it was more like home to her than anything else. She stayed here often, once she made sure that Ruby would be safe for the night Yang snuck out and came straight here. 

“There you go again, you always get so lost in thought.” Blake said leaning against the bookcase. “I don’t do it that much. When are your parents gonna be back?” Yang asked plopping into the reading chair.

“They went to some dinner thing, so it could be anytime.” Blake answered taking a seat on Yang’s lap. “Well I parked my bike on the side of the house, I’m hoping your mom won’t see it with that freaky night vision she has.” Blake gave a little laugh that made Yang’s heart soar. “No, it’s not because your bike is that bright yellow color at all.” Blake said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Yang pulled her into a kiss, then a gentle hug. Blake rested her head on Yang’s shoulder, Yang loved this. She loved being here with Blake just not doing anything. It always made everything better, no matter how bad it got. 

“What’s wrong Yang?” Blake asked after a couple minutes. “There’s nothing wrong, what makes you think that?” Yang swore in her thoughts; how did Blake always know? “Don’t give me that. I can tell when your upset. So spill, did something happen on your ride with Ruby?” 

Yang was both happy that Blake cared enough to notice, and mad that she would have to lie to her again. “I just got in a fight with my dad about not coming home last night.” Blake laughed again, God she sounded like an angel. “So your brilliant plan to get back on his good side is disappearing over here the very next night?” Blake teased, Yang frowned and decided she had enough of it.

Yang placed a hand under Blake’s thighs and the other around her lower back. She stood quickly, not fazed by Blake’s weight. She walked past the door and Blake switched off the light. Yang gently tossed Blake onto the bed and climbed in after her.

* * *

Yang pulled into the driveway and set her break. It being Sunday morning, her dad’s truck was sitting in the driveway. She was about to place her key into the lock, when the door burst open. Yang didn’t even hear what he was saying as she walked in. It didn’t matter what he said, it would still end the same.

The second the door closed she felt his hands on her butt. Yang sighed and decided to just get it over with so she could try to enjoy the rest of her day, at least Ruby was still at her sleepover. She turned to face her father, mentally preparing herself for what was going to happen.

“What is that?!” He suddenly shouted. Yang was confused at the sudden outburst until he roughly grabbed her neck and turned her head to the side. She knew what he was mad about. It was the hickey she was sporting from Blake last night. 

“Who else have you been screwing you little whore!?” He shouted again shoving her by the back of the head into the kitchen. He shoved her into the table making her double over on top of it. She could hear him angrily mumbling something behind her but couldn’t make out what he was saying. 

He roughly grabbed the edge of her pants and pulled them down so they wrapped around her ankles. She felt his hand around the back of her neck and groaned in pain as he pressed her face into the table. She heard his belt buckle hit the edge of a chair, then the floor as he dropped his pants. 

Yang could feel the tip of his dick rubbing against her. “Dad wait, You need a-“

“No I fucking don’t! I am in charge here and I do whatever I want!” He interrupted, he lifted her head and slammed it back into the table making her face and head throb. He buried himself inside her and stared moving fast. Yang tried not to think about how much it hurt. She tried to fight him off. “Stop struggling!” He shouted punching her hard in the face, then again in the ribs. She got a punch for every struggle, until she stopped moving.

Yang didn’t know how long it had been but could tell he was almost finished. She felt his breath against her ear. “I’m not pulling out either.” He said in a menacing voice. He thrust as hard as he could into her and came. Before she even realized it was over, he was gone.

She pulled her pants up and limped her way into the bathroom, she dropped to her knees and vomited. Yang looked at herself in the mirror and could see that her jaw was swelling up. She had a split lip that was bleeding and she was starting to see a black eye forming. " _Great Blake and Ruby are going to be pissed."_


	4. Chapter 4

She had just walked through the door to the school. When she saw Blake walking towards her. Blake saw her too and hurried over. Yang took a deep breath as she saw the smile disappear from Blake’s face. 

Blake walked right past her and latched onto her arm and spun her around sharply, pulling her into the auditorium. The room was empty, good thing too. Blake was standing in front of her with her arms crossed, frowning angrily. 

“I thought you promised me you weren’t gonna start anymore fights, or cut anymore classes.” Blake said

“Why does everyone assume I started it?” Yang asked back. “Don’t dodge the topic Yang.” Blake replied, visibly angry. “Fine, but it was no big deal. I didn’t start it this time either.” Yang said trying hard to think of a believable lie. She hated doing it, but it was better that Blake didn’t know the truth. Blake sighed, she was looking at Yang with calmer look. She suddenly whipped her arm around and landed her hand on Yang’s left ribcage. Yang turned her body, flinching away from the pain.

“No big deal? What was that then? Take off your shirt and let’s see the damage.” Blake said sounding both concerned and annoyed. Yang gently lifted her shirt and showed Blake her torso. Yang prepared for the yelling to continue, but she had a plan on what her lie would be.

“Holy shit Yang! What happened? And don’t you dare try and brush this off as nothing! How are you even moving around!” Blake yelled in a panic as she darted around her looking intently at every bruise. 

“I stopped at the corner store near my house on the way home from your place this morning. There was a person laying on the ground in the ally that didn’t look homeless. He looked pretty beat up so I went to see if he was ok. Before I could get to him there was a group of thugs coming into the ally. I got some good hits in but obviously I got the shit kicked outta me. I blacked out and when I woke up I was alone. I went home and changed, then came straight here.” Yang lied easily, but felt guilty when Blake’s panic increased. 

“Oh my god! Why didn’t you call me?! Or the Police for that matter!? Are you ok? Is there any other damage? You should go to the hospital and get checked. Maybe-.” Yang interrupted Blake’s rambling by pulling her into a gentle hug.

“I’m ok, I would know if it’s worse than it looks. Everything is going to be fine.” Blake looked up at her with a worried expression. “If you say so.” She said, Yang could see the panic fading slowly. 

* * *

Yang pushed herself up the stairs and into her room.

 “Yang are you home yet?” Ruby yelled on her way up the stairs. _Shit._ “Yup, how was your night?” Yang yelled back. Ruby popped into the doorway. “Well I’m pretty sure Nora won’t fail math again, but Pyrrha needs more help in” Ruby gasped “Yang what happened to your face?” She yelled rushing towards her sister.

“Nothing much, it’s no big deal.” Yang said, hoping that Ruby would just let her brush it off. “Why did you get in a fight? Did you at least win?” Ruby asked. “Of course, I did, but you know the rule about fight club.” Yang joked, trying to get Ruby off the subject.

“Fine don’t tell me. I’m gonna go study, but make sure you cover that up. I’m sure Dad will be madder than I’m sure Blake was.” Ruby said before closing her door.

Not long after Yang had covered most of the big bruises and was sitting on her bed. She was surrounded by homework and was trying her hardest to find something in the heap that was less boring than the rest. There was knock at her door that she assumed was Ruby, until it opened at her call. “Hey, we are going to the theater. You wanna come.” Her father asked seemingly normal. “I can’t. I have to catch up on all this.” She answered him coldly. “Alright, we will be home soon.” He said as he walked through the door, grabbing the handle to shut it. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have hit you.” He said before closing the door.

* * *

It had been weeks since her dad apologized to her. It seemed like he was avoiding her, but she figured her fading yellow bruises were a major boner killer. Not that she minded. Although she was worried about something, if he wasn’t using her than who was he going to. She had watched over Ruby the whole time, never leaving her alone with him for long. 

Blake’s worry was becoming a nuisance too. She was constantly texting her and insisted on coming over pretty often. She even dragged Coco along sometimes. The two of them even stopped by the gas station Yang worked at a couple times. Yang wished the bruises would heal and everyone would forget about it. 

Her manager was even hassling her about it. “You know you could tell me if something isn’t right at home? I mean it. If you come in here looking like that ever again I’ll make you and that sister of yours come stay with me, until I can convince you to tell the police.” He was saying, although Yang mostly just tuned him out. He was a kind old man. He had some crazy spiky white hair and squinty eyes.

“I know Jim, but there isn’t anything wrong at home. I just got in a fight.” She told him for the thousandth time. She heard him start rambling on about the bruises that were still there as he said goodbye and left her to finish up. 

In truth, she was far more worried about another matter. She was late. On her way out she grabbed a test and threw some cash in the register. 

As she waited she paced nervously around the bathroom. Yang looked down and saw the little plus sign. “Oh Shit.”


	5. Chapter 5

“No no no.” Yang muttered to herself as she paced around her room. She gripped the plastic stick in her fist, running her thumb over the oval indent. “What am I going to do?” She said as she collapsed on the end of her bed.

She threw the stick angrily at the wall and glared at the shattered pieces.  _ How could he do this to me…  _ she thought to herself as she began weeping softly into her hands.

* * *

“I’m serious Coco. There is definitely something wrong.” Blake said, pacing in front of her bookcase. Coco watched from her reading chair. Just trying to calm her friend down. “I’m sure whatever it is, Yang will talk to you about it when she’s ready.” She replied, trying to ease Blake’s panic.

“It’s just not like her to sneak around like this, like she’s hiding something from me. Then she disappears for hours and shows up covered in new bruises.” Blake took a short breath, trying to compose her thoughts before continuing her rant. 

“I thought maybe something was up as home, but Ruby is fine. I don’t know what I should do, or if there is something I can do.” Blake finished, she knew she could trust Coco with this. She was her best friend after all.

It pained Blake to suspect Tai, he had always been so kind to her. Even after she started dating Yang. Then there was Ruby. If something was going on at home Ruby would be acting just as strangely right? She just wished she knew what was hurting Yang so much. 

Blake remembered what Yang had said to her after that first incident. That she had gotten beat up in an ally so badly that she blacked out. Blake wondered if that was the whole story. Blake knew Coco must be saying something, trying to calm her down, but Blake couldn’t hear her in her panic.

The only thing that did catch her attention was the sound of the text tone she had set for Yang.  __

_ I need to talk to you, I’m coming over. _

* * *

Yang parked her bike in Blake’s driveway. She frowned at Coco’s creme vespa. Until Coco came out with her helmet in hand. “Blake’s wiggin out in there, you better go fix it.” She said with a smile. Before hopping on and pulling out into the street.

Yang walked into the house, she was apprehensive about this visit. The usual calming sensation she usually got in the home, completely missing. She was going to need to tell Blake that she was pregnant. Blake was the only person she could tell this to. Having already decided to keep it from her family. 

Yang turned and headed up the stairs, taking note that Blake hadn’t come down to fetch her like she usually did. Great that meant she was mad. Yang reached the the top of the stairs and walked down the hallway. She stopped at the door to Blake’s room and took a deep breath. 

She slowly pushed the door open. Blake was sitting at the edge of her bed facing away from her. “What’s going on Yang? I can’t figure it out. First it was a random event in an ally, but  now you keep coming to school more hurt than the day before. I just don’t understand why this keeps happening.” 

Yang wash crushed, she hadn't thought about how much Blake had noticed. She didn't realize the amount of distress she had caused. Yang thought she had done a better job of hiding the bruises her father had taken to giving her.

Yang pulled Blake into her arms, she needed to find a way to sate Blake's worry. While also completing the mission she had already set for herself. 

“I'm sorry I made you worry. I know I haven't been myself lately. But it's not gonna happen anymore. No more cuts or bruises. I promise “ Yang said trying desperately to sooth her girlfriend. She knew that she could keep it, she just needed to tell her dad that people were asking questions.

“How can you promise that? How can I be sure you mean it this time?” Blake responded still crying into Yang's shoulder.

“Do you remember a while ago when I got beat up outside the quick stop?” Yang asked knowing the answer. Blake just nodded. “I blacked out for a few hours.” Yang pulled Blake to look her in the eye. “I’m pregnant Blake.”

Blake just stared, how was she supposed to respond to that? “Are you ok?” was all she could come up with.

“I think so.” Yang said. They lay there for hours, just trying to process it.

Finally Blake broke the silence. “You know I’ll be here to help, whatever you decide.” 

“That's just it. What do i do?” Yang said, laying down on the bed. 

Blake laid her head on Yang’s shoulder. “Well there are a couple options. Keep it or adoption.” 

Blake didn't want yang to think she was suggesting and abortion, she knew Yang’s views on the subject. “I only just found out today, so I guess I have plenty of time to figure it out.”

* * *

A couple weeks past and everything seemed normal. Blake was keeping watch to be sure that Yang’s bruises were healing. Something that flustered Yang to no end.

Yang gathered all the courage she had and walked into her father's room.

“People are asking questions Dad. I can't keep explaining these bruises away. My manager said if they don't heal up he's calling child protections.” Yang said getting straight to the point. She didn't bother staying for his response either. 

She went straight to her room and plopped down on her bed. She had a lot of thinking to do. She didn't know how she would handle this whole situation. It was one thing to run away with Ruby in tow, but a baby too?

At least Blake seemed to take the news ok. That was all that mattered. She ran scenarios over in her head, the same few kept popping up. It was already dark out when she heard the click of her door latch..

She looked up at the door and frowned at her father's arrival. “I promise I won't hit you ever again. Not just because of the cops.” he said before opening the door and leaving again.

We'll that's one problem solved. Now what to do about this whole baby thing. What was the first thing to do? She texted Blake.

“What's the first thing to do?”

B- I guess see a doctor, see what he says.

 

That was smart. Yang pulled her laptop over and started researching doctors. Her phone went off and she saw another message from Blake. 

B- I'm coming with you.


	6. Chapter 6

There was no other way to describe what Yang was feeling. She was a raging bundle of nerves. There was so much that could go wrong. Like what if the doctor required her parents be notified? What if the baby was hurt or sick? So many terrible ideas crossed Yang’s mind as she wandered aimlessly around the house. 

She was waiting for Blake to arrive, they were taking Blake’s car to her first appointment with Dr. Lloyd. Blake had forbidden Yang to ride her bike, no unnecessarily risky activities while she was pregnant. Yang looked out the window above the door again, still no Blake.

Yang knew she was being irrational. Blake wasn’t supposed to arrive for another forty five minutes. Why was she acting like Blake was late? At least no one else was home to witness her breakdown. Ruby was at some after school activity and Dad was at Qrow’s. Yang checked the clock, thirty minutes left.

She did a replay of all the bad scenarios her mind had invented and was startled by the front door shutting, followed by some laughter. Yang raced to the entryway and saw Blake talking with Ruby. “Hey Ruby. I thought you had something going on today.” She said, while trying to tell Blake she hadn't told Ruby yet at the same time.

“I did, but practice is over now. I swear if I keep getting kicked in the shins this much I’m switching to track.” Ruby responded leaning over to lift her pant leg and show her sister the large bruises that had taken over. “Don’t soccer players wear shin guards?” Blake asked.  “Doesn’t stop it from bruising after the thousandth kick.” Ruby groaned in reply.

“You ready to go? Don’t want to be late.” Blake said directing the conversation back at Yang. “Yup, let’s go.” Yang said, practically sprinting out the door. “Have a fun date!” Ruby yelled out the door after them.

They climbed into Blake’s tan Toyota and pulled into the street. Yang took to fidgeting with the power windows, until they stopped on their own. “It’s going to be fine Yang. They are just gonna draw some blood and ask you some questions.” Blake said, placing a reassuring hand on Yang’s knee. “Did you just lock my window?” Yang asked. “Plus I read there is a physical.” Yang continued, frowning.  

Blake reached out and took hold of Yang’s hand. “This visit will help with your anxiety, even if you are nervous about it. You can ask her all your questions. So it’ll be fine.” Yang knew Blake was right. There was something else though. Yang didn’t know what her father would do if he found out. She also worried about the little thing. With the constant abuse she had been dealing with, she worried that maybe he had hurt it. 

They arrived right on time and headed straight in. Before they even made it fully in the door they were greeted by a very excited girl at the reception counter. She had long brown hair, and wore a yellow tshirt. “Hey, I’m Ann. What can I do for you?” Ann seemed like she had been waiting just for them to arrive. “I’ve got an appointment with Dr. Lloyd. I’m Yang.” Ann set to doing some typing on her computer and took Yang’s information. “It’ll be a couple minutes so have a seat.” 

They did as they were told and plopped down in the waiting room. There was another woman sitting across the room reading a book and a little girl coloring at a table in the middle of the room. The girl tried unsuccessfully to gain her mother's attention. She went back to the coloring table and made a few scribbles. She got up and happily bounced their way.

The girl thrust a piece of paper into Yang’s hand and pointed at it. Yang looked down and noticed a bit of writing. “Hi, I’m Neo. Do you know how to draw an elephant?” it said. Yang smiled and took the crayon that Neo handed her. “Sure I do. I’m Yang.” She wrote back. Yang got up and moved to the table with the girl and saw that Neo was drawing a little zoo. She was almost finished drawing the elephant when Neo’s mother  was called and they left. 

“That was cute.” Blake said moving to sit next to her. Yang smiled and finished coloring in her creation before moving onto some monkeys. “I didn’t know you were good with kids.” Blake was saying. “Well we don’t know anyone that has any. But I was a pretty good babysitter when I was younger.” she replied. Yang had just finished her drawing when the nurse called her in. 

After getting her blood drawn and taking a few tests the visit was nearly over. “Okay, last thing is a quick ultrasound. I want to be sure of how far along you are.” Dr. Lloyd said, she sounded so much like a mom that it was almost weird. This was the part Yang worried about the most. First was that the timeline wouldn’t line up. If the lie she gave Blake didn’t match then she would lose her. Second was learning the baby was hurt in someway.

The doctor placed the gel on her abdomen. Yang flinched at the sudden cold. She locked eyes with the monitor. “There it is.” The doctor said. Yang didn’t see anything. Not anything baby shaped. Blake took hold of her hand. “Looks like a little bean.” She said. Yang took another look. Was that really it?   


“Baby looks just fine. You're about six weeks along. I’ll print  a few pictures. If you have any problems be sure to call. Do you have any other questions? ” Dr. Lloyd smiled. “You don’t have to tell my Dad do you?” Yang asked. “No, but I would advise you to clue in your family when you are ready.” 

* * *

Blake smiled down at the photo in her hands. She remembered watching Yang with the little girl today. Yang would make a great mom. Blake wondered what she had decided to do with the little bean once it was born.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a stormy afternoon and Yang was enjoying the sound of the wind whipping past the house. She was making a sandwich and was pleased to be home alone. Although not for long as Blake was headed to pick her up for an ultrasound. These appointments weren’t as worrisome as they once had been, Yang found herself excited to see just how much the baby had grown.  

She stuffed the peanut butter and sweet pickle sandwich into her mouth and headed to the living room to wait. She sat by the window and watched the storm. The wind brushed through the trees and there was lightning far in the distance. She was glad to see no rain. Yang watched Blake’s car pull up before she finished her snack.

Yang walked out of the house and wrapped Blake in a big hug, kissing her gently on the lips. She stuffed the last bite into her mouth as she stepped into the car. “What were you eating? Your breath smells weird.” Blake asked with a smile. “Peanut butter and pickle sandwich.” Yang answered, smiling at the look on Blake’s face.

“Eww. That is a gross combo. Are you ready for today?” Blake smiled at her before turning back to the road. “I am. It’s gonna be a good day. First we get confirmation I haven't screwed the baby up yet. Then dinner with your Mom and later I’ll sneak in and get some snuggles.” Yang said confidently just as they pulled up to the office.

Yang lay down in the bed and lifted up her shirt, the technician placed the cool gel on her belly and got the machine going. Yang felt Blake squeeze her hand as the tech placed the probe down and started searching for the baby.

“There it is, looks healthy. I don’t see any problems but as always I’ll send the scan to your doctor.” She said. “He doesn’t look like a little bean anymore.” Blake said. Yang looked up at her and saw her smiling at the screen. “Well the baby is about the size of a lime right now.” The tech said smiling while she talked with Blake.

Yang tuned them out. She was looking at the baby and wondering what she was going to do. She had been leaning toward adoption and had started looking into agencies. That smile Blake had just now confused her, but if she thought about it Blake had seemed to be enjoying the process. She was always excited about the appointments. Yang also noticed the way Blake always referred to the baby as “The little bean”.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the tech asked if she wanted picture print outs. Blake said yes before Yang could. If she thought about it though, that was always the case.

* * *

Yang tried to be as quiet as possible as she tip toed to the foot of the stairs and started up. She was glad that Blake’s parent’s room was essentially the whole basement. Sometimes though they would come up if there was too much noise above them. She crept up the final step and walked to Blake’s room. She smiled seeing Blake already in bed reading, she put her book down when she entered. Yang climbed in and pulled Blake into a snuggle, she reached over and turned the light off falling easily to sleep.

Yang woke with a grimace. That stupid nausea was back again. A glance at the clock told her that it was only three in the morning. She turned around and saw that her beautiful girlfriend was already awake.

“What are you doing up?” She asked, feeling Blake pull her into a tight snuggle. “Thinking. Have you made any decisions about the baby?” Yang frowned. She hadn't, the possibilities plagued her thoughts but she had yet to come to a conclusion. Not after seeing that smile on Blake’s face today. She still wondered what it meant.

“No, why?” Yang asked. She was worried about what Blake was thinking. “Well I was thinking. Maybe we could keep the little bean. I don't know, having a little baby in our lives wouldn't be so bad.” Yang was shocked, she had never once thought that she would hear that from Blake. 

“Just consider it ok?” Blake said hugging Yang tightly. “Ok. I will”

* * *

Yang had been thinking very deeply about what Blake had said. Although it had been a few weeks, she still hadn’t made a decision. How was she meant to get herself, Ruby and a baby out of this hell hole? With a baby she wouldn’t have the two years she had planned. It would have to be in just a few short months.

She went down stairs and found her father very nearly passed out on the couch. “Hey Dad, I’m gonna borrow your truck ok?” She said grabbing his keys off of the coffee table. He gave a grunt and a small nod and Yang interpreted it as permission. She put on her jacket and boots. “Ruby I’m going to Blake’s I’ll be back in a bit! Call if anything happens!” She called up the stairs, getting a faint “Kay!” in response. 

Yang turned towards the couch, he looked about out and definitely couldn't climb the stairs. She would only be gone a couple hours. _Ruby should be ok._ Keeping that thought in the front of her mind, Yang walked out the door and drove off towards Blake’s house. She wondered how this conversation was going to go. What the reasons she should tell Blake about why not would be.

She pulled the truck up to the curb and rang the doorbell. “Yang? How did you get here?” Blake asked, looking over Yang’s shoulder looking for a motorcycle. “I took the truck. I need to talk to you.” Blake looked worried as she turned and lead Yang up the stairs to her room. She sat in her reading chair and waited for Yang to start.

“I’ve been thinking about what I’m gonna do. I haven't decided but what am I gonna do? How am I gonna take care of a baby? My Dad is for sure not going to let us live with him. I would have to get an apartment, but I’m sixteen.” Yang started pacing, her panic causing her to speak faster and faster while she ranted.

“How does a sixteen year old get an apartment? Plus Ruby can’t stay with Dad alone so she would have to come. That’s three bedrooms. How are we supposed to legally get a three bedroom apartment, take care of a baby and bring Ruby without getting arrested for kidnapping while we are underage!” Blake stood up and pulled Yang into a hug.

“I take it you told your Dad? What do you mean Ruby can’t stay with him?” Blake asked watching Yang closely. “He’s not home a lot. He doesn’t come home sometimes for days. She can’t stay alone in a house that long it’s not safe. I didn’t tell either of them yet, but I know without a doubt I’d be kicked out.”

“Yang do you want to keep this baby?” Blake asked pulling back and looking her girlfriend in the eye.” “I do.” Yang said with a small crooked smile. “I just don’t know how it’s possible.” Blake smiled, she had hoped this would happen. “Ok then. We will figure it out. We have almost 6 months. We are going to be fine.”

* * *

Blake anxiously waited for her dad to go to sleep. She needed to talk to her mom about what happened today. If she wanted to keep the little bean then she would need to help Yang workout some things. She grabbed the envelopes of ultrasound pictures and crept downstairs. It was late enough that her mom should be reading in the living room.

She took a seat on the end of the couch beside the armchair her mother sat in. “Hey Mom can I talk to you about something?” Kali turned and looked at her daughter with a concerned expression, putting her book down on the arm of the chair. “Oh course sweetheart. What is going on?”

“I need you to not freak out.” Blake said, waiting for her mom to nod before continuing. “Ok, so a lots been going on the last few months. I can’t tell you everything but I need help with something.” Taking a deep breath Blake pulled the envelope out and handed to her mother. “Yang is pregnant. We have decided that we would like to keep it but there is an issue. Her dad isn’t going to support that decision.”

“So you need a way to house the baby when he kicks her out.” Kali said looking up from the photos at her daughter. “Are you two sure that this is what you want?” She asked trying not to get her hopes up. “Yes we are absolutely sure.” Kali smiled and stood throwing her arms around Blake. “Congratulations! Well we can clean out the garage apartment in the back yard. How far along is she? Who is-” “Calm down Mom.” Blake interrupted.

“The Dad thing is complicated. Yang’s sister Ruby would need to come too. Their dad works a lot and seems like he might be a drunk. Apparently he isn’t abusive though. She’s at fifteen weeks right now.” Kali nodded, smiling. “The balcony could be closed in for a third room. I’ll start tomorrow. You’ll have to tell me what the sex is so I can prepare the nursery.” Blake just smiled at her mom while she rambled on excitedly. Blake was happy that her mom wasn’t one to pry. 

As soon as she could escape Blake called Yang. “We have a place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I had a problem with the start. It is a bit longer than normal so I hope that makes up for the wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Blake was glad that the day was almost over, she watched what she hoped was the last customers leaving the cafe. She smiled at the way the coffee smell lingered while she wiped down the couples table. Blake loved her job. The cafe was always calm and baristas here usually made good tips. Plus she always got to work with her best friend. Who came out from cleaning in the back just as Blake returned behind the counter.

“What do you think about names?” Blake asked. Coco smiled “That depends on the gender but maybe something like Taylor.” Blake frowned at the suggestion. “ I don’t know. We decided middle names though. Summer after Yang’s mom for a girl. Lewis for a boy.” Coco watched her friend buzz around the store. “ You seem really excited about this.” she said. 

“I am, but I’m worried too. It’s a lot of responsibility.” Blake said as they walked into the back and started cleaning the brewing equipment. “You two will be fine. At least you both have jobs. Plus your mom is going to watch the little thing while your at school. I can help out too. I am your best friend, Auntie Coco’s got your back.” Blake laughed. 

“You would make a great aunt Coco. Ohh what about Charlie? Charles or Charlotte.” Blake mused still cleaning up so they could get out early. “Damn straight. You know it would be easier if you knew the sex.” Coco said nudging Blake on the shoulder. “Oh stop prying Coco, I don’t know the gender. We might find out at the next appointment.” Blake said giggling. “Alright. You know my mom named me Coco because I looked like a little Cocoa bean when I was born. Maybe you’ll look at the baby and just know what the name is.” Coco said giving Blake a big hug.

* * *

Yang was looking at the color strips painted on the wall. Kali was staring at her expectantly, but she couldn’t tell the difference between the two colors. Blake entered the room just in time. “Hey your mom wants us to pick a color. Do you have a preference?” Yang said pulling Blake over and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Blake turned to the wall “The one on the right looks great Mom.” Kali smiled and turned to push them out. “Good now you two go inside now. We are gonna do some work and you don’t want to breath anything in.” Kali said. They walked down the stairs, hearing Kali directing Ghira. 

They headed to the house and Yang took Blake's hand. “Thanks for the save, I couldn’t tell the difference between those creams.” She said smiling. Blake laughed “Me either, but you just pick one. She will always be happy with either. She just likes to renovate.” They laughed together on the way to the living room.    
  


They snuggled on the couch just enjoying each other's presence. “So how was work?” Yang asked. “It was fine. It wasn’t very busy. Coco thinks she is going to be the baby’s favorite aunt.” Yang laughed “I don’t know, she has some competition. Ruby is pretty fun. Did you think of any names? I think I like Sarah.” 

“Sarah is nice. I’m kinda hoping for a boy. Maybe Alex.” Blake replied. “How are we supposed to choose? There are so many names. What if the baby doesn’t like the name we pick?” Yang said turning to look into Blake’s eyes. Blake turned and met Yang’s gaze. “I’m sure we will find the perfect name.”

* * *

“You know it’s gonna be really hard to hide that bump. You are going to need to talk to Tai and Ruby. Also my dad says that he has everything ready for your emancipation.” Blake said squeezing Yang’s hand. “I know. But on a happier note we might learn the baby’s gender today.” Yang replied, she knew she needed to talk to her family about the impending change. She was still afraid of what her dad might do.

“About that Coco wants to throw a reveal party. I told her no since we haven't told anyone about the baby but that she could plan a baby shower with Ruby and my mom.” Blake said pulling into the doctor's office parking lot. “Oh that sounds like fun. Maybe wait until after the baby is here though.” 

They went in and before they knew it it was time for the ultrasound. Yang held Blake’s hand as they watched the screen. “Do you want to know the gender or keep it a surprise.” The tech asked. “We would like to know, does everything look ok?” Yang said watching the screen. “Everything looks ok, the baby has good position and looks to be on track.” The tech moved around making measurements.

“Ok, are you ready?” The tech asked. Yang smiled up at Blake and nodded. “Well congratulations. It’s a boy.” Yang was shocked, she had wanted a girl but her mind was flooded with images of her and Blake raising a little boy. Yang looked up at Blake and smiled. “We are going to have a son.” Blake said smiling, she was tearing up a little as she looked back to the screen.

“Oh here is a good shot of his face.” The tech said pulling Yang’s attention back to the screen. He was so cute. He was still so small. “He looks like an August.” Blake said looking intently at the screen. “Yes he really does.” Yang replied smiling. 


	9. Chapter 9

Yang walked into her room. She pulled the newest photo of her little boy out from her pocket. She looked at his little face and sighed. How was she supposed to talk to her dad about this?

She decided that she simply wouldn’t. She would leave before she was showing to much. The problem was Ruby. Yang knew that Ruby would ask questions when Yang went into her room and told her to grab her things, but telling her the truth was better than leaving her here to learn it.

Yang pulled her phone from her pocket and texted Blake.

Y- I am going to talk to my dad this week. Prepare for the worst.

B- Ok good luck, my mom finished the garage so if it goes bad let me know I’ll come get you two.

Yang knew she was lying to Blake. She was tired of lying. Yang knew that to keep Ruby with her she would need to tell the police the truth. She would need to admit to Blake that she had lied and she dreaded it.

She needed to get her mind out of this rut though. She had plans to teach Ruby to ride a motorcycle today. Ruby had told her that she wanted her own motorcycle and Yang had done a few lessons with her already. Now it was just taking Ruby to an empty parking lot and watching her practice. Yang moved to her closet and changed into some jeans and a yellow t-shirt. She grabbed her riding jacket and lay it on the bed beside her while she put on her boots.

There was a knock on her door and Ruby popped her head in. “Are you ready to go?” She asked smiling. Yang smiled back and stood up pulling her jacket on and frowning at how tight it was when she zipped it up. Ruby was already bouncing down the hall. Yang grabbed her keys and headed after her. When they got to the garage Yang climbed on and started the bike while Ruby hopped on behind her. _Blake is gonna kill me._ Yang thought as she pulled out of the garage and into the street.

When they got to a part of town that generally had no traffic Yang pulled to the curb and turned off the bike. She climbed off and turned to her sister, who was still sitting on the bike looking at her confused. “You know the way to the lot right?” Yang asked, Ruby nodded. “Well scoot forward and let’s get going.” Yang said, she climbed back on the bike behind Ruby and made sure to pay close attention to the road.

Ruby pulled the bike into the empty parking lot of an old closed store and pulled to a stop. Yang climbed off and sat down on a concrete divider at the edge of the lot. She watched the way Ruby drove around the lot and smiled at how good she was at it. Yang looked down at her belly and gave it a little rub. _I guess that was your first ride._ She thought smiling at the little bump. She knew that Blake would be pissed if she knew, but was happy watching Ruby ride.

After almost an hour had passed Yang waved Ruby over and climbed back on. She knew that Ruby had plans with Nora and told her to head there. Yang smiled at the way Ruby drove through the light traffic, feeling safe letting Ruby drive. When Ruby pulled to the curb in front of Nora’s house she scooted forward and headed home.

She pulled up to her house and saw her dad’s truck and a blue sedan parked in the driveway. She parked her bike and headed inside. She went straight to her room, when she opened the door and saw her dad sitting on her bed. He held up the photo of August she had hidden in the drawer. “What is this?” He said not even looking at her.

When after a few minutes Yang hadn’t responded he looked up. His eye caught her barely there bump and he frowned. He turned to the corner of the room and nodded. Yang didn’t turn fast enough to see the man that was there, but she felt the needle as it pierced her neck. Her vision became cloudy and before long there was only darkness.

When she woke all she felt was pain. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her room and her dad was in the corner sitting on one of the dining chairs. He looked up at her “I got rid of it. I don’t need something like that around.” He said confirming her fear. Yang lay back and felt the stillness. She knew August was gone and she broke. She sobbed into the pillow for hours.

The morning light seeped through the window. Yang had no more tears to shed and her eyes burned. She knew what she was going to do. She got up and got dressed. She sat at her desk and pulled out a pen and paper.

_Hey Blake,_

_I am so sorry. I honestly don’t feel like I have any other choice. I lost August and I know that means you lost him too, but I can’t stay. Not with this pain I feel. Please take care of yourself and look after Ruby._

_I love you with all my heart_

_Yang._

Yang went to school like nothing was wrong. Yang smiled at Blake when it was time to head to class saying that she would see her later. The day passed in a numb blur. Yang avoided seeing Blake again and decided to seek Ruby out sooner than she intended wanting to just be done.

“Hey Rubes, I’m gonna head home early. I’m not feeling that great.” Ruby smiled at her and told her to feel better, but Yang wasn’t listening. She pulled Ruby into a tight hug and said. “I love you, make sure you take care of yourself. Goodbye.” Yang dashed off before Ruby could say anything. She had taken Bumblebee to school that day and drove it straight home.

Yang went up to her room and threw a few things into a backpack. When she was finished she pulled out another paper and wrote a letter for Ruby.

_Hey Ruby,_

_I have hidden this where I know only you will find it. I’ve enclosed all the money I can get my hands on. Please take it and run. Get away from here before he gets his filthy hands on you. I’m so sorry Ruby. I just can’t do this anymore._

_I’m sorry that I am leaving you alone. I just can’t get rid of the disgust and guilt I feel. This hatred I feel for myself at letting this happen. I lost my baby today. He killed my August. He raped me, knocked me up and “got rid of it”._

_Don’t let that happen to you Ruby. Get far away from here. I love you so much and I’m so sorry about this._

_Please take care of yourself Ruby._

_Yang_

She frowned at the tear stains left on the page, the same ones that she left on Blake’s. She had already placed it into Blake’s mailbox. Feeling the tears fall down her cheeks at the thought of never seeing them again, she wiped her eyes and continued. She placed almost all her savings and the letter into an envelope. Then she realized that once she was gone the police would look for the bike and she didn’t want anyone to find her body. Didn’t want anyone to know she killed herself, just that she left.

Yang decided that she would leave it for Ruby and placed the key into the envelope. She opened the back of the picture frame and tucked the letter inside, replacing the backing over it just like their mom did with important documents. Yang smiled, she knew that all of their birth certificates and social cards were still behind a family portrait in the living room. She signed the bike over to Ruby and placed the documents inside the pocket of Ruby’s riding jacket.

Yang grabbed the backpack and headed out. On her way down the stairs the front door opened.

Yang stopped in her tracks and expected to see Ruby walk through the door, when her father walked in and looked up at her. “Shouldn’t you be at school? What’s the duffle for?” He asked his expression going from confused to angry. “You are going to leave.” He said quietly looking at his shoes before he suddenly stormed up the stairs and pressed her against the wall. Yang dropped the bag and a pile of clothes fell out along with a rope.

He looked down at it and threw her to the floor. He leaned down and grabbed the rope before sitting on her back and wrapping it around her neck. Yang felt the rope dig into her skin and cut off her breathing. She fought with all her might to get him off her, then after what felt like hours she fought to just breath a little. Just trying to get one more breath. The blackness faded into the outside of her vision until it had taken over and she thought _It hurts._

* * *

The rage had overcome him, he was still holding the rope in place long after she had stopped struggling. Tai turned her over and looked into her dead eyes. “SHIT!” he yelled. He hadn’t wanted to kill her! He just wanted her to suffer. What was he to do? He had a body on his hands and she had obviously been strangled. “By a rope.” He said softly to himself.

He took the rope and went straight to Yang’s room. He looked for a while but found an exposed pipe in Yang’s closet that should bear the weight. He quickly tied a noose and looped it around the pipe. Tai went out into the hall and dragged Yang into the room, locking the door.

He lifted her body into an upright position and placed the noose around her neck, gently letting her go, making sure it would hold her weight. He gave her a little push setting her swinging slightly. He grabbed a chair from the kitchen and lay it on it’s side under her feet. Tai looked at what he had done, reaching up he placed his fingers over her eyes and pulled them closed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get the line breaks to work, so I used some dashes.

Ruby was staring into her closet. How was she supposed to choose what to wear? Someone had placed a simple black dress on her desk, there were matching dress shoes on the floor. Ruby didn’t want to wear it. She didn’t want to put on something dressy, she didn’t have the energy. Ruby took a deep breath and looked over at the photo on her desk. How had her family gone from those happy days to this?  
She started thinking about Yang’s last few weeks again. Yang spent so much time with Blake, she always came back smiling. She must have been depressed though. She was starting to gain weight, when she used to workout. The last couple days Ruby had barely seen her. The image of Yang in her closet popped into her mind again.

Ruby wiped her eyes and tried to focus. She would be damned if she missed Yang’s funeral. She grabbed her darkest jeans and pulled them on. There was a light knock on her door. “Ruby? It’s almost time to go. Me and Sun are here to pick you up.” Jaune said through the door. Ruby frowned, she pulled open a drawer and yanked a black v-neck out. “I’ll be out in a minute.” she called out as she pulled on a black hoodie.

Ruby paused by the door and took a deep breath. She just wanted to be alone, but of course someone sent them to get her. Whoever it was probably thought she would lock herself in her room. Ruby groaned as she opened the door, “Hey Ruby, how are you doin?” Sun said, pulling her into a hug. She didn’t answer and just pushed past. She knew she was being rude but she didn’t care.

As Ruby climbed into the car she let herself zone out the window. She ignored her friends when they tried to talk to her. Before she knew it she was being walked to a seat in the cemetery. She knew there was a service at the church but couldn’t remember it.

“Hey Ruby.” Ruby turned and saw Blake. Blake took the seat next to her and looked like she had been crying for hours. “hey.” Ruby replied. She could be rude to everyone else but she couldn't be that way to Blake. Ruby knew that Yang would never forgive her for that.

Ruby turned and watched her dad approach. He was stopped every couple of feet by wellwishers. Ruby didn't think he looked sad. He seemed anxious. How could he not be sad? One of his kids just died. No, I'm sure he's sad. I'm just looking for someone else to blame. But this is my fault.

Once the service was over Ruby got up and walked off. She knew that she was supposed to go to the church. They had some kind of reception planned. 

But Ruby didn't want to go. She didn't want to be around any more people. Ruby walked down the street zoning out. She tried not to think about Yang. That image of her in that closet always came to mind if she let it. She kept walking. 

By the time it was dark Ruby was sitting on a swing in a park. She looked at her phone and saw all the missed calls and texts from all her friends. She locked her phone, determined to ignore them. She hoped that a cop wouldn't drive past and notice her. She didn't want to go home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby had been missing since the funeral. No one seemed to know when she left. She was supposed to go home with her dad but no one had seen her. Blake had been driving around all night. 

“Maybe it's time we went home. The sun is starting to rise Blake.” Coco said, placing a hand on Blake's shoulder. Blake turned to her and sighed. “I can't Coco. I have to find her.” Blake tried to think of a place they hadn’t looked yet, and turned towards a new part of town.

“Alright. I guess we can keep looking for a little while longer.” Coco said. A few minutes past And Coco yelled “Blake stop the car!” Blake jumped but did as she was told. She placed the car in park and turned to where Coco was pointing. I found her Yang.

\------------------------------------------------------

Ruby groaned. Someone was shaking her shoulder and she didn't want to wake up yet. The damn shaking didn't stop and she slowly opened her eyes. She was still in the swing and Blake was standing in front of her with Coco right behind.

“What are you doing here Ruby? Everyone is worried.” Blake looked so tired. She took a minute to digest the words. “I don't even know where I am, or how I got here. I just didn't want to go home.” Blake frowned at her response. “I miss her too. But we have to keep going.” Blake said pulling Ruby into a hug. 

“Blakes right. You can't give up.” Coco said. “Why not. Yang did.” Ruby spat back.  
“Because your dad needs you. Everyone does. And we are all going to help with whatever we can.” Blake said, praying that Ruby hadn't even considered hurting herself.

“It's time to go home.” Coco added gently.  
They pulled Ruby to her feet and helped her to the car. After she was loaded into the passenger seat she realized just how sore and tired she was. She laid her head back on the seat and smelled a familiar scent. It was Yang’s perfume. 

“I just wish she told me why. She didn't even leave me a note.” Ruby said letting a few silent tears run down her face. There was no answer, and the car remained silent as they drove.

Blake rolled to a stop on the curb in front of the house. Tai ran out to meet them. “Ruby! Are you ok? Where have you been!” Ruby pushed past him. He seemed so fake all of a sudden but Ruby couldn't figure why. She heard him talking to Blake.

Ruby ran right up the stairs and into her room she didn't hear her dad come up behind her. He pulled her hoodie off and laid it on the bed beside her, he hugged her from behind. 

He pulled away. Leaving his hands resting on her shoulders. He moved them slowly down her back, cupping her butt. Ruby froze. “Everything is going to be just fine.” he whispered into her ear sending chills down her spine.

He moved his hands forward around her hips. Finding the edge of her shirt he moved up her sides. She looked down at what was happening and turned to run out the door. Her father caught her hand and pulled, forcing her back into the wall. 

He moved forward and started kissing her neck. He moved his hands up her sides more quickly this time and found her breasts. Ruby flinched at the feel of him running his hands over them. She used the wall and shoved as hard as she could, turning to the door.

But he grabbed her and lifted her up. She tried to fight him off. As he tossed her into the bed. He pressed his weight down on her wrists and started undressing her with his free hand. She struggled as he pulled her pants down. He pushed his knee between her legs once the jeans rested at her ankles.

“It’ll hurt less if you stop fighting me.” He said into her ear while pressing himself into her. Her whole body went numb at once. She did fight for a while, but it was hopeless. She was to small and weak. 

She let her tears flow down her face and begged him to stop. Earning her a slap to the face. She gave up in full force now. He let go of her wrists, and she let him move his hands over her body. He started thrusting faster and harder, Ruby couldn't think of anything except how much it hurt. He pulled out suddenly and groaned. Covering her belly in some sticky white goo.

She waited for him to get up and leave or say something. He didn't move for what seemed like an eternity. Until he leaned forward and collapsed at her side. He grabbed her and pulled her back against his chest. Before long, his arms relaxed and she got up. She grabbed her clothes and rushed into the bathroom.

She felt as though she was going to throw up. She rest her head on the edge of the toilet, and let out one choked sob. Ruby forced herself not to cry. She still felt sick but it seemed nothing was going to come up, she was so tired. Ruby shook her head; how could she go back? She stood in the hallway and stared into the darkness until her legs hurt, before turning and walking down the stairs and plopping down on the couch. 

Ruby let out a soft cry as she felt something cut into her arm. She reached out to see what it was and found a pair of scissors in the cushion. She looked down at her arm and saw a small trickle of blood. Ruby watched it flow and felt oddly calm. All her panic fading away with every drop, until the blood stopped dripping. Ruby picked at the crust covering the wound but it didn’t start again. She needed to feel that calm again. 

Ruby looked down at the scissors in her hand. She raised them to her arm and pressed down making a new cut next to the first.


End file.
